Youma Slayer
by deathgeonous
Summary: Ranma Sailor Moon Crossover. Ranma Beats a Yomma in Juban, and becomes a hot item. the media, the JDF and the Senshi all want him. Better summery inside. Corected Title and Prologue. Discontinued. Rewrite comming soon.
1. THE HOT ITEM THAT EVERYONE WANTS

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma1/2. I don't own Sailor Moon. I don't own any fictional person, place or thing used in this story. I don't own any real person place or thing used in this story. The story it's self is mine however.

AN: This is a Ranma/ Sailor Moon crossover, yet this is not a Fuku Fic. That one's coming out later. Ranma will probably not even be locked as a girl in this, though I might do it, if enough people want it. Tell me if you want this to be a female Ranma story, and I'll consider it. It will be a Ranma Setsuna match up eventually. Fair warning if you don't like that pairing.

The story premise is simple, Ranma beats a Youma in Juban, and becomes a hot item. The media loves him, because they can find him, the JDF want his help to combat Youma, And he is now integral to the forming of Crystal Tokyo, so the Scouts need him.

This prologue is little more then setting up the plot, it will get much better, I hope.

YOUMA SLAYER

PROLOGUE

THE HOT ITEM THAT EVERYONE WANTS

Ranma's POV

'It has all gone to hell.' I thought looking out the Tendo house window. "This would have never happened if it had been done in Nerima, but beat a Youma in Juban? All of a sudden every one wants a piece of me! Why don't they do this to those stupid girls?" I cried.

"Because Ranma darling, those girls use magic or something to conceal their identity. You on the other hand…" Nabiki said to me looking out the window.

"I told you to leave that Youma alone, but NOOOO. You just had to prove you could beat it." Akane shot at me.

"Children! Quite! We have an army of reporters out there, and we must deal with them." Mom said "Now that your fathers are taking a nap," she said looking at the beaten, bruised and some what bloody forms of pop and Mr. Tendo, whom we all had jumped, to keep them in line, she continued with "we must decide what to do."

So all of us, me, mom, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Cologne, Shampoo, Mousse, Ukyo, Happosia, Doc Tofu, hell we had even found Ryoga for this one, every one was here. Because this wouldn't just screw up my life even more, it would screw over everybody.

After an hour of arguing, I mean planning, really, I do, it was decided that Nabiki would be our spokeswoman. She prepared a package to give to all the news personal out there, covering everything she had collected on me, and would field the questions. We would only appear if Nabiki called us out, and if it got too hectic, we'd pull her out.

So Nabiki, armed with information to sell, headed out into her element.

"OK PEOPLE!" Nabiki yelled. "I've got information packets on Ranma! They go for one million yen each! All of those whom do not wish to pay, leave now. After reviewing the information in the packets, I, as Ranma's appointed spokeswoman, will answer all questions about the packets information for the price of a thousand yen a question. If for some reason you need proof of anything in the packet, I will call out Ranma, or another, for ten thousand yen. If you need proof of the curse how ever, that will cost ten million yen to each person who sees it and one hundred million yen to video recorded it. These prices are nonnegotiable. All who are willing to pay, please form a line here."

"Whoa! Nabiki's gonna clean up!" I said as everyone here got in line.

"And you're getting 75 of it. How did you mange that?" Akane asked impressed.

"Mom." Was my one word answer.

"Oh. I guess she's still pissed about her house." Was her response.

Every one of the reporters here paid for the packets. After an hour and a half they started the Q&A sessions. She must have made at least three million yen off those questions alone.

Then they asked to see two things, me fight, and my curse. I had set the price for seeing and recording it, hoping against hope that they wouldn't want to pay it. But NOOO. They all paid the twenty thousand yen to watch me spar with Ryoga, he had agreed to do it if it came up for a piece of that action, and every one paid the ten million yen, and every single news group paid the hundred million yen. Well if I was going to utterly humiliate my self on television, I wasn't going to do it cheaply!

Setsuna's POV

I teleported to the shrine where the girls were waiting, just as Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru made it there. All the girls were watching the broadcast on Ranma, so I indulged in my favorite stress reliever, scaring Usagi.

"Princess." I softly whispered in her ear. She screamed and jumped three feet in the air and told me 'not to do that' in her fast voice. Laughing on the inside, I told them why I called them here.

"There's been a change in the odds and the development of Crystal Tokyo." I stated flatly. I wanted to see them panic, before I told them the good part.

All of them looked worried, except Ami. She would just have to ruin my fun. Before any one could do more then look stunned, my chief rival for my harmless little fun asked. "Is it a change for the better or worse? And does it include this Ranma person?" she asked waving at the T.V., which was still on.

I mentally sighed. She would just have to have asked that before the panic set in. "Almost all of it, and depending on your point of view, then all of it, is for the better." I said.

Getting over her shock, Usagi, shifted mental gears, and showed the future Queen personal she would eventually adopt. "Explain." Was her command.

"Until this Ranma person defeated that Youma, an event that I never saw in any time line, Crystal Tokyo was in 76.34 of the future time lines. That was the highest it had ever been." I started. "And all of them had the great freeze as a catalyst. Now, it is in 97.625 of all time lines. A huge jump needless to say. And this Ranma person, and all of his friends, plays an important part, not only in insuring Crystal Tokyo, but in stopping the great freeze from ever happening. We must form an alliance with him and his allies. Any personal sacrifices that come from this union must be put aside for the greater good."

"What personal sacrifices? And what can you tell us about him? And how does Crystal Tokyo exist without the great freeze?" Usagi asked, still in her Queen mode.

"This is a tape of the highlights of his life. I will answer more questions after we watch it. Oh, and put that food away, food, and some of his life, just don't mix." I said repressing a shudder.

About six hours, and a lot of outrage, later we were done, and I now had to field their questions. I really, really do hate telling them stuff.

Usagi asked immediately "I will ask again. What personal sacrifices. What do we need to team up with him to prevent. And how can Crystal Tokyo exist without the great freeze?" She had been in her Queen form all this time. It was the longest I'd ever seen her hold it. I was, needless to say, impressed.

"Well as you can see, he attracts the opposite sex like moths to a flame. In Forty percent of all the positive future time lines, one of you girls either end up with his guy or girl," I said looking at Haruka and Michiru "form. It is either one of you or multiple, or, in some cases, all." I said shocking the hell out of them.

"And in the other sixty percent?" Ami asked in a strangled voice. 'God she's repressed.' I thought

"I end up with him, or her. In fifty percent of them I end up with him as a half a guy half a girl and teach him both forms can be fun." I said flatly, earning shocked stares. "In the other half of the time lines I end up with him, he somehow gets locked as a girl, yet again, and I end up with a her."

"What does the immediate future look like." Ami asked looking sickened. 'She is beyond repressed.' I thought

"Well, the JDF has never trusted us, and they need to prove that they're doing something about the Youma situation. So, they are going to hire Ranma and his associates, as A Youma extermination squad."

A few of the girls looked really pissed at this. "We must get their help." I stated flatly. "A new, never before seen in any of the timelines I've looked, at enemy is coming. I thought Galaxia was the last, and she was, till this Ranma screwed all possible time lines with a single act. I've never seen such a chaos generator." I said.

"Chaos generator? What is that?" Ami asked.

"It means exactly that." I sighed. "Ranma generates chaos by just existing. Every move he makes can not be anticipated, not even in the Time Gates. Where before there were a few thousand timelines for me to watch, there are now trillions upon trillions, and they're multiplying like mad! He is the biggest headache I've ever had to deal with, and now I'll have to deal with him for life! In over half the cases intimately! It's maddening!" I shouted, before realizing I was losing my cool and pulling on my hair.

"For give me. It's frustrating." I said taking a deep breath and striating my hair and clothes. "For now, princess, we must come up with a plan that will get Ranma and his friends to be our allies, or all is lost."

Ami shocked me by saying, "I think the simple truth will be sufficient. Tell him of an enemy that we can not face alone, and need his help to defeat, and his ego will do the rest."

"Yes. It may actually be that simple, what do you think Pluto?" Usagi asked me.

'Could it really be that simple?' I thought.

Ranma's POV

It was a few hours after the news conference. Nabiki had been cackling with manic glee over the checks, screaming "We're rich! Rich, rich, rich!" When there had been a knock on the door.

Kasumi answered it, and let in some representatives of the JDF. And at this moment, we were all sitting around the table stunned at what they wanted.

Mom was the first to recover. "You want my son and his friends to kill Youma for you? Why?" She asked in a strangled voice.

"Yes, why?" Nabiki asked, continuing with "Those girls do it for free. Plus they have experience, and a decent track record. Unless it's embarrassment?" she said slitting her eyes. "Is it a black eye on the JDF that little girls in short fuku's are routinely destroying the monsters that the JDF can't touch? Is that the motivation?" Nabiki asked them, causing them to shift in their seats.

"We can't trust their motives." The one that's done most of the talking, a Captain Yusogia said. "We have reason to believe that they wish to take over the world, and are," He passed for a second "just clearing out obstacles to this goal. We need people who can not only slay the Youma, but, if our fears are founded, take out these Sailor Senshi." He said flatly.

"What!" I screamed. "You want me to kill a bunch of girls? Just because you don't trust them? I think Nabiki's right. You're just Jealous! You don't even have any proof do you? If you did, you would have shown it to us!" I sat down in my chair fuming. "I might kill Youma for you, but no way am I going after some girls just because you're embarrassed that you've been shown up. I would have done it with out question, if it wasn't for the fact you want me to go after some stupid magical girls, just because they make you look incompetent." I said sinking down into my chair.

Setsuna's POV

We had just finished planning how to approach Ranma and his allies, when Ami reminded me "You never did say how Ranma and his friends help stop the great freeze, and how Crystal Tokyo still exists with out it. And come to think of it, how can Ranma exist at that time? It happens in a few centuries, right?"

I sighed, "I don't know. Ranma and his friends are not near immortals like us, but they are in Crystal Tokyo, about the same age, maybe a few years older. I really don't know how it's possible, it just is. As to how they help stop the great freeze, none of my future selves will let me see that. Finally, as to how Crystal Tokyo still exists, it does, though slightly changed, where before, we had pulled humanity out of the dark ages they fell into after awaking, now we are, elicited the leaders of the new world wide government, after saving it. Good press and all. Plus we had some really good ideas for improving people's lives and fixing the damage that the start of the great freeze did. So now instead of monarchs, we're elected officials." I said as they absorbed the information.

We spent the rest of the time now that we had decided how to approach Ranma and Co., deciding when to approach them.

Then it finally got late enough that the younger girls had to get home, and I went back to the Time Gates to think and plan some more. Our lives were about to get much more chaotic.

Ranma's POV

Well it happened. I along with Ryoga, Shampoo and Mousse, were hired for Youma extermination. We were to report tomorrow to the base for testing and debriefing. They really didn't give us much of a choice. But on the bright side Mousse was getting his corrective surgery, if they could do it. The down side was, starting now, we were on call 24/7, with special cell phones that they can reach us on, and we have to have on us at all times. I hate being cornered into things! But if they want me to kill some stupid magical girls out of jealousy, then they can take a flying leap! But if they can prove it, or if I get proof, then I'll have to think about it. I don't want to kill, soul stealing monsters are one thing, but girls are another. I mean I've just gotten to the point I can fight them. But kill them?

AN: Version 2.0 Changed all Yomma to Youma. Spelling corrections. Thank you for your corrections.


	2. IT’S THREE AM, DO YO KNOW WHERE YOUR YOU

AN: Ok, I screwed up. I've changed the title, and from now on they'll be called Youma. I fixed the last chapter too. Sorry. Thanks for the idea of making Ranma and Co. wear endorsements. I'm going to use it. And thank you for all the reviews.

YOUMA SLAYER

CHAPTER ONE

IT'S THREE AM, DO YO KNOW WHERE YOUR YOUMA ARE?

Ranma's POV

I awoke to having a bucket of cold water splashed on me. "Gahhh, what time is it?" I asked as I noticed it was still dark.

"It's three AM Ranma. Your phone woke us up. You've been called in." Nabiki said.

"Fine. Just let me get some hot water and…." I started when Nabiki interrupted with.

"No time. Everyone else is here and ready. Just put this on and get going." She said handing me a jumper with logo's on it. There was the name of the Neko Hanten, saying 'Official Chinese Restaurant of Team Ranma' Dr Tofü's Clinic 'Official Clinic of Team Ranma' Ucchan Ukyö's Okonomiyaki Restaurant 'Official Okonomiyaki Restaurant of Team Ranma' Furinkan Koukou 'Offical High School of Team Ranma' Tendö döjö 'Official Dojo of Team Ranma' Ads for Pepsi, Coke, Budwieser, Michelob, Sony, Nissan, Toyota, Acura, Ferrari, Nintendo, Sega, and Microsoft, all claiming to sponsor a 'Team Ranma'.

"Nabiki! What the hell is this!" I shouted.

"Simple Ranma. These are your sponsors. They are paying us a lot of money to have you wear this, SO WEAR IT!" Nabiki shouted.

"Why do we need sponsors? I thought the government was paying us?" I asked.

"That's a pittance compared to what these corporations are paying! Every one else is already in them, and while you stand here arguing with me, the Youma are running free!" Nabiki shouted.

That got me. I did have time to argue with her about it, so I put it on as fast as I could and ran down stairs where the other were waiting.

"About time you got here Ranma!" Ryoga shouted. "The call said the Youma are in the entertainment district of Juban. Now I need you to make sure I get there!" he said holding out his hand.

As I reached for it I noticed something. This jumper was form fitted to my female side. "Nabiki!" I growled.

"Just noticed, eh? Well don't worry, there's one for your guy form as well. Now get going and Kick Ass! I've got endorsement deals riding on this!"

I growled and took off roof hopping, Dragging Ryoga with me, as Shampoo and Mousse followed.

Setsuna's POV

We were waiting for Ranma and his companions to show. "Remember girls, unless they are losing, we don't interrupt. We need to se how good all of them are. And today is not the day to introduce our selves." I said.

"Yes Mother." Minako said sarcastically.

Ranma's POV

When we got to the entertainment district of Juban, it was easy to find the Youma. There were six of the things, destroying the place.

"Well it's time to earn our first pay check." Ryoga said. "I think you can let go of me now. I do tend to stay near my opponents." I thankfully let his hand go.

"I don't care about the money. I just want a decent opponent. Mouse Shampoo, you take the left, I'll take the right, and you take the middle Ryoga." I said.

"Hey! Who put you in charge Saotome?" Mousse asked angrily.

"Our employers stupid. Do Mouse not remember?" Shampoo scolded him.

"Oh yah." He said. Then we leaped down, taking our positions. Mousse and Shampoo took the two on the left, each taking one. Shampoo had a double bladed glave, and Mouse was throwing claymores. Ryoga seeing that his two were bunched together, started of by using the Bakusai Tenketsu on the street a few feet in front of them, then closing in on one with his umbrella.

That was all the time I had to watch the others, as I had reached my opponents by then. I shoulder threw one a bout twenty five feet a way, and then foot swept the other. Kneeling over it, I proceeded to pummel it with the Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken, hoping to finish it off before its buddy came back. Unfortunately, the other Youma was up and running at me, and the one the ground was just pissed off. So I jumped backwards in to the air and did a Möko Takabisha Double, targeting each Youma. The one that was getting up was knocked back into the ground hard, while the other was knocked onto it's back, and skidded backwards about thirty feet away.

Touching down on the ground, I jumped back up into the air, coming down on the closest Youma's head, crushing it. This was the third being I've ever killed, and it still made me a little queasy. 'But it had to be done for peoples safety' I told my self. 'As long as the killing bothers me, I'm not the monster, they are.' I thought, then got back it the fight.

Seeing the remaining Youma get up and charge me with its arm's wide, I ran at it, going into a sliding kick, knocking it down on top of me, where I grabbed its neck and snapped it.

Feeling a little disgusted with myself, I stood up and watched as Ryoga finished off the last one, Shampoo and Mousse already have finished with theirs.

We all looked a little green and disgusted with ourselves I noticed, when I felt the power spikes. The others noticed them as well, and got ready for another combat. I just shook my head and said "Come on out girls. You won't like it if we have to find you." I said wearily. How mad would they be that we're doing their job?"

Setsuna's POV

As we watched these four take out the Youma, I could tell that the girls were impressed. Especially Haruka and Makoto, who know some martial arts.

"I never believed any one could do that out side a movie!" Haruka said when the girl type Ranma through off her Ki blast for the first time.

Makoto, watching Ryoga brake the street again to get some breathing room, and follow it up with some razor sharp bandannas, said "He makes my sempi look like nothing."

'Hmm.' I thought. 'I just looked at the odds one of us ended with Ranma. Maybe I should check the odds we end with one of Ranma's acquaintances? I mean most of them do live to see Crystal Tokyo. It wouldn't be too much of a stretch that some one winds up with a friend of his.' And as I thought this Minako said

"Wow he's cute! And where do all those weapons come from? It's like he pulls them out of thin air!"

"It's a pocket dimension of some kind that he's storing them in. And all of them seem to be using a type of Bio-Energy manipulation to not only do energy attacks, but to enhance themselves and their weapons." Ami said, looking at readouts from her computer. "It's like nothing I've ever seen before! How do they do it! I must find out!" she exclaimed studying her data even more.

'God this is typical.' I thought. 'The others see cute boys and girls, but Ami just want them put in a lab to study. She has got to get out more.' I thought.

As Ryoga finished off the last one with a punch through the it's chest, I motioned to the others that it was time to leave. As we were leavening, we heard Ranma call out in a soprano voice "Come on out girls. You won't like it if we have to find you."

"Shit." I said.

Usagi took command and said "I guess we meet them a little early then."

"Yes Princess, I guess we do." I replied.

It had been decided that I, with assistance from Ami, would try to convince Ranma and his, at the moment her, allies to fight with us.

As we hopped down to the street it seemed that all of them were getting ready for a fight, except Ranma. She was just standing there observing us. But I knew she could explode into action at a moments notice.

"So why were ya just watching, instead off doing something?" Ranma asked as we came forward.

"We wanted to see if you were up to the task." I said.

"What task? Taking care of those things?" she said waving at the dust being moved around by a slight breeze.

"No. A far more difficult one. Would you come with us please? We had not expected to contact you tonight, but your locating us made it necessary." I said.

"How did you do that by the way?" Ami asked.

"Felt your Ki." Ranma said to her, then looking at me she asked, "Why do ya want us ta come with you? Why not say it here?"

"To many prying eyes." I said pointing to three teams of news reporters with cameras.

"Oh. Well if it's ok with the others." Ranma said.

"SSSSure." Ryoga stammered out, looking up and pinching his nose.

"Yah, ok. I want to hear what they want." Mousse said.

"Shampoo want to hear what women want too." Shampoo said.

"Ok I guess. After you." Ranma said.

"Follow us then." And we took off for an abandoned lot about a mile and a half away.

They kept up quite well with us at our full speed. I knew they could, but it seemed to surprise the others, especially Ami, who was looking at her computer yet again.

After we got to the lot, we faced off, with Shampoo Mouse and Ryoga looking like they were getting ready to fight, without trying to be obvious about it.

"I don't know how much you know about us," I started "but when they call me the 'Guardian of Time' they aren't joking." I said.

"What Mean?" Shampoo said.

I sighed. "I am in possession of an artifact that allows me to see what the future MAY hold. I can't influence the future, but I may see all the possible out come that will come from certain actions, allowing me to indirectly steer the future on the best possible path."

"For who?" Ranma asked with no emotion.

"For the world. I'm going to be very honest with you Ranma, because we need your, and your friends help." I said looking it to her eyes. "I usually am not this forth coming with information, just ask them," I said sweeping my hands at the other scouts, "But they convinced me this was the only way to get you on our side."

"So start talking already." Ranma said.

"Ok, did you ever learn about the ice age in school?" they nodded "Well, before you killed your first Youma, there was going to be a second ice age, killing 92 of the world's population. There was no way to stop it. The only thing we could do was prepare to help humanity come back from the brink after it was over." I said

"You said before I killed that Youma. Now what happens?" Ranma said obviously shocked.

"Now, if you can help us beat a threat to the world, one that I don't have too much information on yet, then you will help us stop the second ice age from doing too much damage. If you can work with us, you will save the world twice, if things work out in our favor." I said.

"You sound like this was an event that shouldn't have happened. Why is that?" Ryoga asked.

'Damn. I never thought Ryoga of all people would be able to see that.' I thought. Then sighing I said. "Because I never saw Ranma in any time line fight that Youma. Before he did so, I only had a few thousand timelines to watch and monitor. Now I have trillions. And all the positive ones say, if we want to save the world from being destroyed, or stop it from turning into a sheet of ice for a few hundred years, we need your help." I told them.

"Mind if we talk this over?" Ranma asked.

"Go ahead." Usagi spoke for the first time.

They went over to the corner of the lot and spoke to each other for about twenty minutes, then came back over.

"We'll help ya. Unfortunately, our employers think you're all out ta take over the world and want ya dead. I think their just jealous. We may get fired for this, or maybe you can explain it to them, but we'll help."

"Oh so the want us dead, do they. Yes I think we'll talk to them. We'll explain why what were doing is for the best. Lets go see them now." Usagi said with venom in her voice, totally surprising me.

'She is growing up.' I thought.

"Well, then lets go to the base. I hope they don't shoot you on sight though." Ranma muttered. And we took off with them in the lead this time.


	3. WE KNOW WHATS BEST FOR YOU

AN: Well Thanks for the reviews! As of this Chapter GunnerRyuu is going to be the Beta Reader for this story. Thank you GunnerRyuu! A round of Applause for him please. Just got back my computer, and most of this chapter was hand written, till I typed it and sent it to GunnerRyuu. Warring: very short chapter. It's what I had for this part.

YOUMA SLAYER

CHAPTER TWO

WE KNOW WHATS BEST FOR YOU

AND IF YOU KNOW WHATS BEST FOR YOU,

YOU'LL LISTEN TO US

Ranma's POV

We arrived at the base, and were put under heavy guard. At least they didn't shoot first ask questions never. As Captain Yusogia came in he barked out, "Why did you bring them here with you?"

"They wanted to talk ta ya." I said. "Might be wise to do so."

"Yes, we've been dieing to talk to them as well. Ladies, if you would come with me? You four wait here. We'll talk to you later." Captain Yusogia said with venom in his voice.

As they left Shampoo said "Aii! We be in big trouble!"

After fifteen minutes, we began speculating what was taking so long. After half an hour we were wondering why there was all that crying and screaming, since it was men doing so. After an hour of listening to grown men break down it to tears and blubber like idiots, we began to question our employers sanity. Then one hour and twenty three minutes, by the clock in the room we were waiting in with nervous guards, latter Captain Yusogia and three old men wearing what I had been told were general markings, came out, ashen faced and stammered out, "You'll help the Senshi with what they need." And then they passed out.

"Jeez, what did you girls do to them?" Ryoga asked before any one else could.

Sailor Moon smiled, and said "That, is a secret!" we all just groaned.

After getting out of the building we went our separate ways, us back to Nerima, and them back to Juban.

After I got home, I took a nice long relaxing hot bath, then I groaned as I had to get ready for the bane of my existence, school.

After getting dressed, and picking up my bag, I went down stairs, and noticed that Kasumi was the only one up.

"Need any help?" I asked.

"No thank you Ranma. Though I could use some conversation." She replied.

"Ok." I said leaning against the wall.

"Ranma, what are you going to do when you meet those girls? I hope you're not going to fight them." Kasumi said bluntly.

"You mean the Sailor Senshi?" I asked. Kasumi nodded. "Already met them. They asked for our help, we said yes, and we took 'em to the base ta tell our employers, who talked to them and agreed before fainting." I said.

Care to explain that slowly Saotome?" Nabiki asked. I was surprised that not only was Nabiki awake, but she was aware. She never did get into the land of the living without her coffee, so I was surprised.

"I've been awake since you left Ranma. Now spill." Nabiki said. Sighing I told her everything, knowing if I didn't, it would cost me.

Nabiki and Kasumi looked stunned at my news. "So," Nabiki drawled out. "if you help them beat their new enemy, you'll then help them stop the next ice age?" she asked looking doubtful. "Get real Ranma, they're just playing you!" she said laughing.

Setsuna's POV

God I'm glad I put up all those viewing stations in all the places that Ranma was known to frequent. That enabled me to see him blab everything to Kasumi and Nabiki. As I couldn't have Nabiki plant any doubt into Ranma's mind, I immediately teleported into the Tendo kitchen.

As I got there I found Ranma waiting for me, and ready to pummel me. After he recognized me, he shouted "Pluto! Don't do that! I nearly clocked you one!"

I was stunned to say the least. Ranma had sensed my teleport? How? "How did you…" I started, when he finished with

"Know you were coming? Felt the energy. Didn't know what it was, but I knew something was coming, so I waited for it to show it's self. Now what do you want?" Ranma asked me.

"I hate surprises. And this was a big surprise to me. So gathering myself up, I started to say what I came here to say. "Nabiki," I started. As she looked at me in shock, I continued with, "we are not, 'Playing' Ranma and his associates. That's what YOU do." I said to her, making her look quite pissed. "Ranma really will help save the world twice over, if things go as we want them to go. Now this is taking a lot of my precious time from my search for our new enemy, so if you have any inane questions, ask them now, and quickly. I'm a very busy woman you know." I said, sounding utterly board to a steaming Nabiki.

"Why do you need Ranma?" She sneered at me. "He's just a dumb Martial Arts jock. How in the world could he ever help save the world from an ice age?" She asked in a tone that showed her utter disbelief. "You're mysterious enemy, sure." she said waving her hand at me. "He'll make mince meat out of them, just like any one else who's stupid enough to pick a fight with him, but an ice age, come on woman!" Told me in a conceding tone of voice. "You should of made your story a little more believable." She sneered.

"I'll tell you what I told him this morning." I shot back hotly. "Until he killed that Youma, the second ice was going to be impossible to stop. And don't think I didn't go looking for alternatives! It would wind up killing 92 of the worlds population, And we, the Senshi, spent three hundred years in suspended animation because of it. Then we would wake up, and would have to pull humanity back from the brink of extinction!" I was then yelling. Calming down, I continued with "Now that Ranma has killed that Youma, we have a very good chance of stopping the ice age from doing too much damage after it starts. There is no way of stopping it from starting, but it will only last less then a year at the most. If everything works out. I don't know what part Ranma and his friends play in the stopping of it, but with out their help, most of the world is doomed to an icy death. So stop putting Ranma down like that, for without his help, you will most likely die a frozen death and end up as a corpsesickle missy!" I spat the last part out at her. She really got on my nerves.

"What! I'll…" Nabiki started stuttering, when Kasumi interrupted with

"That will be quite enough, sister." Kasumi said in a very nice tone that was underlined with a cold steel voice. Turning around to me, she asked in a way that left me with no room to say no, "Would you care for breakfast Miss Pluto? You simply must meet the family."

Seeing that face, and hearing that tone of voice, made me relies I simply must say yes, if I wanted to be able to live with myself. Her totally awesome and undeniably ultimate powers of persuasion were totally and utterly understated in the Time Gates. Probably as a form of protection I mused.

"Yes, I would like that." I meekly said. Her smile that she then gave me made me feel the best I've felt in recent memory. 'What IS she?" I asked myself in awe. 'I'd do anything for her smiles. And I shutter to think of her frowning."

Breakfast was, interesting, to say the least. Akane attacked Ranma upon seeing me, and he just let her hit him with a summoned mallet, till I knocked her upside the head with the Time Key. After she woke up, she just sat there fuming at me. The fathers saw me and called Ranma an 'unfaithful boy' and said that he must marry Akane to regain his tarnished honor. Then they started to dance. I Dead Screamed them both at once at that point. I knew they could take a low powered one, and the looks of gratitude were great, as was the carthridick feeling of blasting them. After Ranma, Akane and Nabiki went to school, I headed back to the Time Gates, with an invitation to dinner from Kasumi for all the Senshi, which I happily took. 'I'll tell the others after they get off school." I thought chuckling.

AN: There. I said it was a short chapter, barely breaking the four page mark. But we did get to see the great and powerful powers of persuasion that Kasumi wields.


	4. OF SCHOOLS AND BATTLES

AN: Well I'm finally back to this one. Hope you like the update, and sorry about the wait. I just got caught up with my other fics. I'll try not to do this again, but no promises. Oh, and my Beta for this fic, GunnerRyu, was unable to look this over do to not having his computer for a while, so this has not been betaed.

YOUMA SLAYER

CHAPTER THREE

OF SCHOOLS AND BATTLES

Ranma's POV

Well I had arrived at my bane of existence, my school when Kuno shouted "Hark ye foul sorcerer! How dare you make the pig tailed girl fight the demons that YOU are supposed to! Ones you no doubt conjured up your self!"

Sighing, I reached into my bag. It was time I finally pulled the wool off his eyes. Or at least tried. I was sick of this, and he was no longer a worthy challenge. "Kuno," I said pulling out a thermos of water "there is no 'pig tailed girl, there is only me." I said pouring the cold water over my self.

As I changed into a girl in front of him, he froze. He then started stuttering. After his few brain cells got back from the vacation they went on he exclaimed "How DARE you Saotome! Your unholy need for the pig tailed girl caused you to absorb her body and soul! I will kill you for this unholy travesty!" he yelled, raising his bodakan on high and charging me.

"Oh for the love of…" I said as he closed in, "Moko Takabisha Quadruple!" I then yelled, sending off two Moko Takabisha Doubles in a row.

After Kuno was embedded in a wall unconscious, I herd Nabiki Scream "SAOTOME!"

I winced. "Yes Nabiki?" I asked.

"Do you have any idea what you've cost me? Not only do I not get to sell pictures of you to him any more, but do you know the odds I but on you PURPOSELY showing him you change into a girl!" she shouted in my face.

I sighed "My new job should more then make up for it Nabs. Besides, it had to be done some day, I just chose today." I said walking by her. I was in so much trouble with her already, that I just decided to go to class. As the bell rung, I cursed. Not even enough time to go to the bathroom to change, and I forgot to pack any hot water. "Damn it." I said going to my classroom.

It was the class right after lunch, Miss Hinako's class, when my cell phone rang. As I looked at her she said "Yes Ranma, all your teachers have been briefed. I'll get Akane to take your homework home with her and a summery of what you missed." She said. For once I was glad that she sucked some poor sap Chi up. If she had been in her child form, who knows what she would have done.

"Thanks Sensei." I said jumping out the window to answer my phone. The dispatcher said that the Youma were attacking a mall in central Juban. As I put my phone away and ran through the school yard, I was digging out my male jumper, when the sprinklers decided that now was the perfect time to go off.

"I really don't need this shit!" I yelled putting the male version away and pulling out the female one. As I changed on the run across the rooftops I was cursing the gardening staff of my school.

Setsuna's POV

Well after programming another search in to the Time Gates, I went to my 'Normal' job, being the guidance councilor at Juban High. I actually do enjoy doing it. Helping kids with their problems seems to make mine go away for a time.

Well some time after lunch it happened. Another Youma attack. I called the girls to my office and we then snuck out ready to destroy some Youma.

As we got to the mall I saw that Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru were already there and we saw what we were facing. "Oh shit!" we said as one. There had to be close to fifty of the things! And they were strong ones too. Sighing, I went to work. There are times when I hate doing this.

Ranma's POV

I arrived at the mall at about the same time as the others. Shampoo was leading Ryoga. "Where's Mousse?" I asked.

"He's getting that corrective surgery today." Ryoga told me. "You going to show up at all these fights as a girl?" He then asked.

"Not if I can help it." Hearing the sounds of the battle inside escalating, I said "Well let's help them out."

As we entered the mall we saw a war zone. There must be around thirty of the things, and judging from the dust, there were once a lot more. Seeing how tired the girls looked I sighed. I was going to have to make this quick. There were too many of them to fight one on one, and if we could keep them bunched up like this, I could take most of them out in one blow, if not all of them. The only problem was, it would destroy the mall. I smiled then. 'Not my problem. I let the JDF deal with it. My problem is these Youma and keeping every one alive." I thought.

"Ryoga, Shampoo!" I yelled. "Get over to them and spread the word to just keep them bunched up! I'll take care of the rest!" I shouted over the sounds of battle.

Ryoga looked at me for a moment, then gasped. Now he may not be the brightest tool in the shed, and to be perfectly honest neither am I, but when it came to fighting, we both were geniuses. "You're going to do THAT in HERE!" he yelled at me.

"We don't have the time!" I yelled back. "Look at them! They're on they're last legs! We need to end this fast, and the Hiryu Shoten Ha can take out most, if not all of these things!"

He looked at the girls and said "Ugh, fine, you're right. But YOU'RE explaining this one to the JDF, not me!" he yelled, rushing into the group, followed by Shampoo.

Setsuna's POV

I was relived when Ranma's group showed up, till they started yelling at each other. What were they arguing about? We were in trouble here! After the momentary argument, Ryoga and Shampoo ran forward, while Ranma hung back. Maybe they had a plan? That's what the yelling was about? After I dead screamed a group of three, Shampoo ran up to me and said "Ranma wants all bad monsters together! Ranma take care of them then!" she shouted to me and then continued to Ami, and then to whomever she could get next. I didn't see.

After we all got the message, we started herding the monsters in to a tight group. "What's Ranma doing? She's just circling us!" Ami yelled from her position next to me.

"I don't know!" I shouted. Something was tickling the back of my memory, but it wouldn't come to me.

As soon as Ranma shouted "All right uglys! Let's see how you like the Dragon!" I whispered with feeling

"OH SHIT!" then shouting "Girls RUN! Get out of the mall!" and following Ryoga and Shampoo, I took my own advice.

As we got out of the mall I saw the Ki born tornado rip the mall in to pieces. "She calls that a Dragon? Looks more like a tornado to me." Minako said with awe in her voice.

Ami was busy typing on her computer and with out looking up she said, "It's made of bio-energy! An entire tornado made of bio-energy! How does she do it! I must know!" She said, entirely too enthusiastic on the last part.

After the tornado died down and the mall started fall in on it's self, Ranma walked out of the ruins of the mall and asked "Well do you just want to come over for dinner now? I'm sure Kasumi wouldn't mind."

"What?" Makoto yelled.

"Kasumi, one of the people Ranma's staying with, invited us all to dinner tonight, and I excepted for the lot of us." I said with a small trace of embarrassment.

"Oh, ok! Let's just go there now!" Usagi said. "Is she a good cook?" She then asked.

Ranma laughed. "She's the best! Come on, I show you the way. Ryoga, Shampoo, want to come too?" he then asked.

"Yes!" Shampoo yelled.

Sighing Ryoga said "If someone will lead me there." He said holding out his hand, which Shampoo took. And off we went, following Ranma.

AN: Next chapter, Dinner with the Senshi! Should be fun.


End file.
